Bellas Story
by renkathleen
Summary: -
1. preface

A/N Hey just a quick authors note. Please review, and tell me if I should continue

**Here I am again, in the corner of the 'Interview Room.' I don't know why they put me in here, I know no one wants me.**

**The people wanting to adopt are the usual. Eager to have children, yet not desperate enough to try to fall pregnant. **

"**Hello there!" A eager face approached, a blonde about 24, looked so awfully beautiful it made me want to cry.**

"**Hi." I replied, sticking my I-pod in, I really didn't want a convosation with these people.**

"**Aren't you a pretty one." Obviously her husband, another blonde handsome enough to make ever male jealous, looked about 26. **

"**Yes, Bella's always been one for looks." Sister Eleanor replied. That's the first time Sister Eleanor has but my name and the words 'looks' in the same sentence with out adding 'horrible' at the end. **

**The blonde walked over to the interview desk and started to talk with Sis. Eleanor about adopting me.**

"**So Bella," The male was hovering over me now. Great just what I wanted. "Do you play sports?"**

**I shook my head so my overgrown fringe was covering my eyes. There was now a brown curtain of knotted hair between us. **

"**Oh Carlisle, don't crowd the poor girl." The blonde said, whilst glancing to and from me and the so called 'Carlisle', well at least she respects peoples personal space unlike some people I know.**


	2. Chapter 1

Bella's Story Chapter 1 **A/N I dedicate the name Joey to Megz, and I will update in response to about 10 or 20 reviews =P Miss Lauren xoxo**

**Wait. What's happening. The adopters are signing papers, that's not normal. They usually storm out due to my brilliant disregard for manners.**

"**There, all done." Sister Eleanor finally said.**

**Oh, oh no, no this can't happen. Not to me. Their, their adopting me. Never no. How is this happening. "Hello Bella, my names Esme, and this is Carlisle. Were adopting you into our family." NO.**

"**Gah." Okay, if this was a movie, I'd be laughing but no the most akward things happen to me in real life.**

"**Its okay. I know this must be akward for you." The man supposedly named Carlisle explained to me. As if it wasn't already obvious. **

"**Sister Eleanor is up in your room packing for you." She's probably doing her happy dance. **

"**Yea, Great." I smiled although I don't believe it was convincing enough.**

"**You know Bella, we have adopted before," oh what a surprise, "we do hope you like our other children and think of them as siblings." Yea like that's going to happen they're probably dorks like me. **

"**Well good-bye Bella. May the Lord Bless you and keep you." Sister Eleanor interrupted.**

"**Yea, you too." I do hope that doesn't spark up a convosation on how to be polite again, maybe it'd be good to get out of here. Although I will miss Delta and Joey they were like family to me.**

**A sudden touch on my shoulder woke me from my flashbacks.**

"**Were here Bella." Esme's soft voice proclaimed.**

"**Okay." I murmured starting to feel adrenalin pulse through my nervous veins. Their house was huge. Beautiful. I opened the car door and went to reach for my bags but it looked like Carlisle beat me too it.**

**Esme guided me through the wonderfully planted garden. As we weaved through the trees I wondered what the inside of their house was like, and their kids, how young, how many. Would it be hard to fit in. I hoped not. **

**Carlisle opened the door and a excited pixie like face greeted me.**

"**Hi, my names Alice." she exclaimed in a voice so beautifully musical it almost sounded like she was singing.**

"**Hello Alice, this is Bella. Would you like to show her to her room please. " Esme asked. **

"**Sure, come on Bella. I'll get Emmett to get you bags." As she said that a tall, handsome young male walked past me. He was so muscular, that he almost looked like a bear. Which would explain the name written across his grade 12 jersey 'GRIZZLY.'**

**As Alice was walking me up the stairs she asked me questions about the orphanage I was in. We were walking past rooms and she gave me a brief description of each. Until we came to a halt. Alice and I were now standing in front of a large closed white door. Her small hand reached and latched on to the handle slowly turning it as if to create suspense.**

"**Welcome to your new room Bella." Alice proclaimed then continued on. "This is Emmett." she said whilst pointing in his direction.**

"**Hey Bella its nice to have you here." Emmett said as he was putting my bags on my new queen sized bed.**

"**Well, Emmett and I will leave you to unpack." said Alice as she danced out of the room followed by Emmett. The door was closed behind them. As it was I looked around at my new room.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bella's story… A/N Come on people review. If you want another chapter you will need to get at least 10 reviews on my 3 stories =P Miss Lauren xoxo

**I walked over to the draws to put in my clothes but as I opened them I was surprised to find them filled with clothes about my size. Amazing, at least they knew what they were looking for.**

**I placed the only photo of my mother and I on the table next to my bed, placed my suitcase under the bed and headed down the stairs.**

"**Hey. Well aren't you quick." Alice called from what I presumed was the kitchen.**

"**Yea, I'd make qualified swimmers jealous." I sarcastically remarked.**

"**She's a keeper Esme. Bella's wit is contagious." Carlisle responded nearly immediately.**

"**Did you find your new clothes." Alice chimed in.**

"**Yes, thanks." I replied. **

**Emmett called from the other side of the room "Be cautious Bella, Alice loves to dress people."**

"**I don't mind being dressed." I said, and immediately regretted. **

"**Have fun." Emmett laughed as I was being dragged up the stairs**.

"**I will." Alice proclaimed. Though I found out her dress sense is not that bad. She fitted me with a pair of dark navy skinny jeans and a Panamore shirt. Only after finding out not every girl loves baby-doll dresses. **

"**Nice job Alice," said Emmett "Esme said to tell you that dinners ready." I slid my feet into my converse and headed down the stairs now. **

**I was placed between Carlisle and Alice. At a 8 seated table.**

"**The Whitlock's are coming next Saturday for lunch." Esme recalled.**

"**Jasper?" Alice asked urgently.**

"**Yes, and Rosalie and Edward too." Emmett replied.**

**Carlisle placed a meal of vegetables and steak in front of each of us. All at the table looked at the meal with hunger in there eyes. Carlisle said grace and then everyone started their meal.**

"**Bella, we enrolled you in Forks High just before. We already have brought books and pens for your classes" Esme explained to me.**

"**Thanks, that's great." I tried to sound as thrilled as possible, but seriously how excited did they expect me to be. "Um.." I said as I finished my dish. "May I please be excused."**

"**Sure Bella." Esme responded.**

**I raised as carefully as possible and placed my empty plate on the bench. Then headed upstairs. I slowly shut my door behind me and sunk down to the ground.**

**This was going to be hard, very hard. I'd never been to high school before. Now I'd the 'new freak' but Alice would be friends with me so there's a start. Maybe I do have hope. **

**I suddenly heard three loud knocks. Alice? No it couldn't be with a fist that small. **

"**Um come in?" I said nervously.**

"**Hey Bella, you okay?" Emmett asked me as I was moving nervously to my bed.**

"**Yea fine erm, it's just all new. Different." I spoke it as if there wasn't anyone listening. To try to sound sure of myself.**

"**I know what it's like. Do you want to hear my story." Emmett suggested.**

"**Err sure." I replied, I'd probably tune out.**

"**Well, when I was 7 years old my father died, and two weeks after my mother committed suicide. I took it rather harsh. I cut my wrists hoping to die. I moved out onto the streets. Sometimes people would take pity on me and give me money or food or both." As he spoke he stared into space as if remembering the moments. "Then one Monday morning a old lady took me in her car. I was scared. I didn't know where I was, but she said it was okay. That afternoon after she feed me then she dropped me off in front of Sir Marshalls Orphanage." I swear that was the orphanage next to mine but he continued. "**

"**I got into many fights. In my first week I was stabbed." He turned over his arm to show the scar. When he saw my face he changed the subject. "I was there for nine years. I was then taken into the interview room. Which was where Carlisle and Esme adopted me." There was silence for a few minutes. Then I realised he was waiting for me to say something.**

"**Wow." Was all that would come out of my mouth.**

"**That's close to what Alice's reaction was. Well good-night. By the way, Alice is dressing you in the morning." He said as he walked out I swear as he closed the door he chuckled.**

"**Yay." I murmured to myself. This was going to be a long night. **


	4. First Day

**Bellas Story Chapter 3- First Day**

I woke feeling just as tired as I was when I dosed off. There was a blurry figure lying in my bed, next to me. Short… a bit like a fairy OH GOD its… its…

"Bella!" Alice practically yelled, I groaned then rolled over, "Obviously not a morning person then. Well we'll work on that." I shoved a pillow over my head. Why did she choose now for

me to wake up. " Hey I'm going to get changed for school. I'll be back to dress you soon." Great I thought, wow even my thoughts were sarcastic. I was about to drift off again when my

new adopted sister dragged me out of bed. Then shoved a pile of clothing in my arms and ordered me to get dressed.

I have to admit Alice can pick clothes really well. She'd given me a pair of dark blue skinnies with a fitted red tee-shirt and matching converse. I didn't ask how she got my shoe size, I

was a tad too scared.

While I was walking out the door Esme gave me a hug and handed me a bag which felt like it contained school books.

"Better not forget these." She Whispered in my ear. "Have a nice day darling." Then she walked off. I stared after her in amazement. She. Was. So. Nice. Suddenly Alice started dragging

me toward what looked like a yellow porshe. I sat in the back with my book bag next to me Then I saw Emmett glancing at me in the rearview mirror. "Morning Bellz, you look nice!"

"Yea thanks, though I have to give credit to Alice… She dressed me."

It was quiet for a while until we started cruising down the highway. I swear I saw a huge bear running through the trees at some point. It had a reddish coat.

"Bella," Emmett said to draw my attention back to him." Alice and I have been thinking that maybe it'd be better if you sat with us today. Instead of some geek the school sends you to

show you around."

"That'd be cool I guess. Hey Emmett do you know what IT is?" I asked pointing at my timetable.

"Web Design." Alice replied, as we drove into what I was guessing was the student parking lot. "When you get out of the car follow us." She instructed. Emmett parked the car next to a

shiny silver volvo with a number plate which said EDWARD. As soon as the car stopped I reluctantly grabbed my bag and got out, quickly walking to Alice's side. A few seconds later

Emmett was at my said trying to start up a convosation about spoons.

I was guided to a group of couples on some stairs.

"Okay Bella, I'm sure they'll introduce themselves later but here's their names anyway. Alright, so see those two on the third step up." Alice asked, obviously meaning the two people

making out.

"Yea."

"Well that's Sebastian St Vincent and Megan Hale. The hot blonde above them is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. He's off limits okay. The girl next to him is Rosalie Masen one of the most

gorgeous twins you'll ever meet." She nodded to a pretty blonde reading what looked like Jane Eyre. Sitting at the bottom of the staircase next to where Emmett had placed himself was

the hottest guy I'd ever seen.

"Who's the guy next to Emmett." I whispered.

"Oh that Edward Masen, Rosalie's twin brother."

The bell went for what my book said was HomeClass.

"Edward Masen."

"Here."

"Rosalie Masen."

"Present." The words drifted into the hall and slowly got louder as I opened the door.

"Kimberley Perry-Stanley."

"Here." Called a girl from the back.

"Isabella-Mar.." I quickly raised my hand.

"Um. Miss, could you call me Bella. Please."

"Okay," I swear she rolled her eyes. "Bella Swan."

"Here." I went into a day-dream as she told us about some charity drive coming up. I was woken by the bell. I had IT first up. After asking eight people for directions I finally found the

computer block.

I ended up late, perfect. I stumbled into the classroom, to the teachers desk.

"I'm sorry I'm late I.."

"There's no time for excuses, now I believe there's an empty seat next to Mr. Masen." He said pointing in the direction of Edward.

"Okay Sir." I said as I headed over to my assigned seat. After a twenty minute lecture about how to use the computers correctly Edward spoke to me.

"Hi um Bella I think? Err I'm Edward Masen."

"Yea its Bella. Hi."

"Welcome to the school, do we have any other classes together."

"I'm not exactly sure, I can't understand the timetable."

"Well, I'm free at lunch, come with me and I'll show you where your classes are."

"Thanks. But I'm apparently sitting with Alice and Emmett."

"They won't mind." He replied with a crooked smile. Wow.

**A/N Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I… well you get the point. Um… you see that green button that says something like [Review this Story/Chapter] when you press it magical things happen (not really but still please review) for you see when you review the next chapter comes=P**

**Miss Lauren xoxo**


	5. Lunch Date

**Bellas Story Chapter 4- Lunch Date**

"Class dismissed." My IT teacher called. Just as I was about to get up he called, "Miss Swan and Mr. Masen stay behind." Damn he was quick. I walked up to the teachers desk, just before I got there I

glanced over to Edward. Was he Marching?

He got there before me and did an army salute "Yes Sir!"

I couldn't help but giggle though I quickly stopped when the teacher addressed me.

"Something funny Miss Swan."

"No Sir." With that he turned to Edward.

"Mr. Masen, why am I not surprised. Was it you and Miss Swan talking though my lesson today?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you know the consequences of talking during class."

"RTC Sir." **(A/N R.T.C stands for Responsible Thinking Classroom, it's a tacky learning punishment my school has enforced sort of like detention.)**

"While you were talking did you inform Miss Swan about this consequence."

"No Sir, Sorry Sir."

"Miss Swan, seeing as you are new here and lack the knowledge of our rules you will not be punished. Although on the other hand Mr. Masen get the joy of spending lunch with me."

"Sir, before you fill out my RTC form my I have one request."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"I promised to show Bella where her classrooms were during this break so she wouldn't be late to classes."

"Yes, all I'm hearing is a statement not a request Mr. Masen I'm afraid your wasting my time."

"Well Sir, my request is, if possible I could post-pone my trip to RTC until next break to show a new student her classrooms. As it would be a pity for such a smart student to fail her subjects as a res.."

"Enough Mr. Masen your request is granted on the condition you must come to the RTC next break or you'll have an interview to worry about."

"Thank you Sir."

"You and Miss Swan are dismissed."

What is that teachers problem. I thought as I walked out of the classroom next to Edward.

"So Miss Swan, how do you know Alice and Emmett." Edward asked attempting to imitate the teachers voice.

"Um, their adopted parents decided they wanted another teenager."

"So your…"

"Yes, I'm an orphan. At least I think I am." I said with a sigh, no one ever spoke about parents.

"Well your no longer an orphan," He said with a smile as if he knew a secret, "Your Alice's NEW Barbie."

"Your kidding me."

"Did she dress you this morning."

"Err yes but that doesn't count."

"Yea it does, welcome to the world of plastics."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Plastic… lets do a check off. Pretty… Check. Body… Check. Money… Check. Friends… Check. Designer Clothing… Check. Well Bella sorry to say but you were adopted into a family of plastics. Good Luck."

"This is not funny I'm not plastic."

"Don't worry about it, want to sit down."

"Sure it beats standing around like an idiot."

"Well how bout we go and see you sister." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were showing me my classrooms."

"Oh yea what do you have next."

"Gym."

"Good, so do I. I'll show you then now come on." Edward replied as he started dragging me through the crowd. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Were are you two going." Great we ran into three wannabe ganstas.

"Is Masen gunna make-out with the new girl."

"I bet their going out."

"As if, Masen hasn't had a chic since Irina."

"Get out of my road you idiots!" I screamed

"Oh new kids brave aye."

"Braver then say your little pixie friend." then another try-hard came out holding Alice, she was in handcuffs with electrical tape over her mouth. With that I ran to Edward. He placed me behind him

where I bumped into Emmett.

"Let her go!" I yelled. They went to grab me but they weren't quick enough. Emmett had already placed his arms around my waist.

"I wouldn't touch either girls if I were you." Edward said sternly.

"Why not pretty-boy. We already touched your little pixie friend" The guy at the front said. I saw Edward rage with anger at that.

"I wouldn't Mike." one of the others warned.

"Why I doubt he'd do anything, he might break a nail." I heard what sounded like bone shattering. Mike was on the ground with blood covering most of his face and the others were running. I looked

to see Edward helping Alice to get the tape off her mouth so she could breath. Emmett let me go so we could help Edward. Wow plastics fight rough.

"Mr. Masen I see your showing Bella her classrooms." CRAP

"Sir," I said, immediately everyone looked at me. Yay "Edward was leading me to the gym when a guy Mike I think his name was and two others stopped us."

"That's what I'm here about. Edward broke Mikes nose. Now Miss Swan since your so good at explanations how did this happen."

"Well see Sir, they were trying to grab me and Edward protected me from that."

"So he broke his nose."

"No well yes but not then, after I was near Edward I asked them to get out of our way. Then they brought out Alice." which is when I pointed to a small figure behind Edward and Emmett. "They had handcuffed her and put electrical tape across her mouth."

"Then he broke his nose."

"They went to grab me but I ran to Edward. Who gave me to Emmett, and then walked over to Mike. Who then insulted and admitted to touching Alice which could mean they assaulted her. Then he provoked Edward to full anger and he got his nose broken."

"Alice did they assault or harass you?"

"y-yes." she stuttered.

"Alright Mr. Masen I'll have to give you an afternoon detention, but be rest assured Mr. Newton will be punished much worse than that."

"Okay Sir." Came Edwards voice from behind me. As the teacher walked off I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Are you okay." he whispered in my ear.

"Yea I think. Why did you break his nose!"

"Bella, Mike Newton raped Rosalie last year, the way Alice came out I have a feeling he raped her too." I had a perfectly good reason to break his nose now didn't I."

"He… Rosalie… Alice… He nearly got me.."

"I know." Edwards voice cracked. He sounded like he was kind of angry at that.

**A/N I thought I might update while I'm able too. Guess what there's a magical green button down there that looks a bit like this [Review this Story/Chapter] can you see the magic button… Yes? Okay now press it and write your thoughts about this story. **

**Miss Lauren xoxo.**


	6. The Sleepover

CHAPTER5 peoples… The Sleepova

Yesterday flashback!

APOV

"Sebastian and I like went to the movies yesterday." Oh GOD Megan is droning on about her boyfriend. Again.

"Cool."

"I know right! Okay and guess what next week were going out again." then I got a text.

"Hey Megz do you mind if I go."**(A/N hehehehe sorry Megan I made you kinda desperate but remember you take what you can get!)**

"No not a problem, Bye. Hey is the sleepover still on for tomorrow.""Yea, remember to pick up Kimmy this time. Okay Byes." I walked off phone in hand. As soon as I was out of her sightline I flipped it open.

Hey Ally3 luv u

xx Jazzie

OMG hes sooo sweet. Okay back on track… I'll ask Carlisle for the party. Bella seriously needs to talk to girls, she's ALWAYS with Edward nowadays. Grrr its annoyingly frustrating.

EmPOV

"That's fine darling, just don't invite too many people okay." Yes! The party's on.

"Thanks Esme!"End flashback!!!

BPOV

Alice was painting my nails.. Again. I was about to ask why she was dressing me up when Kimmy and Megz walked in. Oh Crap! Immediately my glance went to Alice who shrugged her shoulders. Why does she do this too me. While rolling my eyes I dramatically stormed out of her room. I ran out to my balcony when I saw Edwards volvo pull in the driveway followed by Sebastian's 1967Black Chevy Impala, out of the cars came Sebastian, Edward, Rosalie and Jacob. I ran inside to my bathroom… I have to look normal and that couldn't happen in what Alice dressed me in (a bright pink dress and stilettos) I quickly got into my black-skinnies and tight long dark-blue top. Took off all the preppy makeup she put on me and shoved thick black eyeliner on. Then ran downstairs.

"Oh Hey Edward."

"Hey Bellz!"

"Edward? Why are you here?" came Alice's voice from upstairs.

"Emmetts having a party duh." Megan, Kimberley and Alice suddenly came into our view.

"What!!"

"Why don't we make it a joined party? It'd be… Interesting." I said deep in thought hmm…

"Great idea Bellz I think Alice should consider it." I saw Alice's face light up as soon as she heard Jaspers Voice.

"Sure Bella… Any 'party' ideas."

"Hmmm… well there always is Truth and Dare."

"Or Spin the Bottle." said Kimmy.

"*cough* Strip Poker *cough*." Emmett hinted with a huge grin on his face.

"Truth and Dare Spin the Bottle?" Alice asked.

"Yea." Megz said, clinging onto Sebastian.

"I'm up for it." Sebastian replied.

"What about my idea Alice!" Emmett asked in a faked insulted tone.

"Why don't we do it in partners?" Edward questioned. All our glances immediately went to Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have enough people don't we.. Jacob with Kimberley, Rosalie with Jasper, Emmett with Alice, Sebastian with Megan and Me with um Bella." He said walking over to me.

"Yeah you know Eddies right," wait did Jacob just agree with Edward. Obviously he saw the confused expressions on our faces because he lightly chuckled to himself. "What I mean is we have four pairs right? Well we always could sit in a circleish shape and have a couple spin the bottle to another couple and ask them a truth each or do a double dare excreta…" he kinda had a point it sounded impossible but sorta fun. I looked over to Alice who was considering the idea.

"I like it." Yea and I have a pretty good idea why.. She was paired with Jasper. "Edward we'll use your idea… on the condition Jaspers my partner."

"Done." he said with my favourite crocked smile. Edward who was now standing next to me held out a bent elbow "Shall we." He asked.

"We shall." I responded by hooking my arm through his as we sauntered into the lounge room. Yea that's right for the first time in my existence I walked a distance without tripping though I did stumble.

We ended up sitting in what resembled a circle, Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch, holding hands; Rose on Emmetts lap on the carpet; Jake with his arm around Kimmy; Megz with her head resting on Sebastians shoulder; Edward and I doing all four, his hand wrapped around me with my head on his shoulder, sitting on the couch in his lap, holding hands.

"Okay Alice can you explain the rules?" Rose asked.

"Alright, so basically the normal rules of truth and dare, you get dared to do something and if you don't want to do it you can pass, but then you have to do the next dare no matter what. I guess for truth we'll ask a question about one person and only the other may answer. So you spin the bottle and what ever couple it lands on is chosen." and with that she spun the bottle; which of course landed on Edward and I.

"Dare." proclaimed Edward.

Oh Crap.

"Okay, Edward you and Bella have to stand infront of Carlisle and Esmes door making out."

"Hell No." I said almost immediately.

"Okay Bella here's another one. You and Edward have to stand infront of Carlisle and Esmes door making out… in your underwear." Alice grinned evilly.

**A/N okay I know its crap but seriously I have two people nagging me to write more not saying any names cough Kimmy and Megz cough yea um guys you know I love you but um I have a life so that's why even though you tormented me by nagging at school I didn't update . So anyway on a lighter note see that green button near the bottom of this page… yea there you know the one that looks a bit like this **

**[Review this Story/Chapter] click on it… magical things happen.**

**Miss Lauren-Ann =P xoxo**


	7. The Dare

Bella's Story Chapter 6...

**A/N Oh and um Megz and I wrote most of this during QCAT hehe twas fun. **

**Yea Kimmy I know its not a long chapter sorry *bows head in shame* but I'm really busy.. **

BPOV

In our UNDERWEAR… your KIDDING ME.

"Alice don't you think that's a bit mean." Emmett attempted sympathy but ended up laughing by the end of the sentence.

"Well," Alice started in a innocent tone, "if you didn't pass you could have had clothes on."

"Have fun." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"But I… You… Me… Underwear… Black." I gasped out in breaths.

"Black?" Edward asked in a confused tone.

"Oh this is too good… Eddie please tell me you've got your spiderman boxers on. If there is a god you will say yes!" Jasper belted out. "All heads to Edward please."

At his responding blush it seemed final, there was a god; and he hated all brown haired brown eyed girls named Bella.

"Alice I think the dares are a bit hard."

"What do you mean."

"Bella's too fridget."

"I am not."

"Prove it."

'Fine, come on Eddie-Boy I wanna see those spiderman boxers."

"But… Black…" I dragged a dumbfounded Edward up the stairs to Carlisle and Esmes room. He stood there staring at me as if I had all the answers.

"Come on Edward, you have a simple choice here. You can take off your pants… or I can."

Esme POV

*Bang* *Crash*

"Oww FUCK!"

"Shit your huge Edward."

"Thanks? I didn't hurt you did I?"

We heard the voices from outside the door.

"Hey I wanna be on top!"

I heard Bella shout OMG I thought she was innocent!!

"Carlisle,"

"Yes Esme?"

"Do you think we should?"

"I don't know…"

BPOV

*Bang* *Crash*

Dammit stupid balance!

"Oww FUCK!" Edward shouted as he fell on top of me.

"Shit your huge Edward." God that sounded bad I hope Esme and Carlisle are asleep.

"Thanks? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Hey I wanna be on top!" Maybe that'll hint he's a bit heavier than me.

**A/N Hey yea um you know that button directly below the story… yea the one that looks like this [Review this Story/Chapter] see it… yea okay um press it, its magical. =D  
Miss Lauren xx (btw I promise to try and update as soon as I can but it might not be for a month... :( )**


End file.
